shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane
|epithet = |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} Ayane (綾音, Ayane) is a pirate and of the White Scarf Pirates. She is the twin sister of Rose Glory, navigator of the The Jolly Pirates, though as Ayane was caught by slavers and sold to the as a while only a child, the two barely know each other. A few years into her slavery she was befriended by the young son of the Wold Noble to whom she "belonged", Nanashi, then known as Saint Gerard. With Nanashi's help she managed to escape from the Tenryubito and as fate may have it joined the White Scarf Pirates where she was reunited with Nanashi. She currently boasts of a bounty of 53,000,000. Appearance Ever since her youth Ayane was known to be very pretty, her beauty being the reason why she was kidnapped by slavers and sold into slavery. Since then, when she was considered to be a pretty child, Ayane has blossomed into an exceedingly beautiful young woman. Ayane has brown eyes, blond hair that is usually tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head with a skull hair band, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She has a dark blue tattoo of a tribal pattern on her left bicep. She has herself stated that her measurements B91-W59-H88 (37"-23"-36"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. Due to her large breasts Sid has given her the name Uri (瓜), japanese for melons. She doesn't dress in any single outfit and her clothes and even her clothing style change very regularly. Her most recent attire consists of a black sleeveless, high collared shirt with a zipper through the center. There is a white band on both sides of the zip from the bottom till the collar with two more thin white strips running down from just above her breasts. She normally keeps the zip pulled down till her navel to reveal the bikini top she wears below the shirt along with an ample amount of cleavage. A single silver pauldron is worn on her left shoulder with a purple sleeve over her right elbow. She also wears a white cloth arm guard on her right arm with purple gloves on the left hand. A gray belt holds the shirt down at her waist and is also used to hold a whip with a love heart-shaped end, her primary weapon. Below the shirt she wears a pair of black, form-fitting pants with brown boots that almost reach till her knees. Gallery . |460247.jpg|Ayane as a slave. |Ayane.jpg|Ayane as a pirate. |Ayane Lucky.jpg|Ayane and Lucky's first meeting. |Lucy Heartfilia GMG.png|Ayane's current outfit. |Ayane meditation.png|Ayane's beach outfit. }} Personality In her youth Ayane had a fiery attitude and was very headstrong, though after getting kidnapped and sold into slavery, she had to suppress these qualities and keep them hidden in order to survive. This showed that even as a child she was a very cunning and sharp minded person, knowing just what she needed to to do to survive. She was often seen by many, especially her family, as a tomboy and her behavior was very uncommon among the Kuja. But even this tomboyish nature had to be put aside in order to survive as a slave, as her "owners" wanted her to be feminine, having purchased her due to her being a pretty child. As she matured her outspoken nature blossomed and her dislike of her girlishness decreased as she realized that it was her looks that were helping her survive. Ayane possesses a strong personality and a bright intellect. She is very strong willed and never lost hope that she would some day escape from the clutches of the Tenryubito. Her fierceness and determination ultimately made it possible for her to actually succeed in doing so. Abilities and Powers Navigation and Cartography Expertise Despite being a slave, Ayane never lost her desire to travel and see as much of the world as she could. When she shared this desire with Nanashi, he secretly started providing her with books on travelling as well as those on the subjects of cartography and navigation. Being unable to go travel on her own, she would pour over the books, spending hours gazing at maps and imagining herself travelling to the locations on the maps. As a result she unknowingly started developing her navigational skills, while at the same time starting to drawing maps of her own, mostly of her home back on the Island of Women, but also of the area surrounding the castle where she was kept. She is able to somehow guess the way the weather is going to change, being able to almost predict the weather, which along with her knowledge of maps and navigation in general, makes her the idea navigator. Whip Expert Ayane was gifted a unique whip by Nanshi that was originally made in the Void Century and was for years an artifact on display in Nanashi's father's personal museum. This whip normally consists of a simple handle, but when activated it projects out a thin strand of an exceedingly tough and flexible material that gets coated in a layer of electricity. Aside from that she is crafty and masterful in it's use, using it to grapple and swing from high altitudes, binding a man's neck and slamming his head on a table, swiping away others weapons/objects, binding people(s) or quick lashing motions leaving sharp angry wounds as if a sword left them. The whip itself is very durable as it was resistant to fire, can't be worn out and swords blades do nothing either. Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Human Category:Navigator Category:Former Slave Category:Characters